Rainy Day
by cute.sadistic.chibi
Summary: Soi Fong needs to learn how to forget about the past, and to do so, she'll need someone to help her along. There, she'll meet the one person who is willing to do just that.


**I'm a fan of bleach, but I still get lost occasionally. I really have no idea where this couple came from, but I heard it's quite popular. And I wanted to try something new. Though I'll always be a Soi/Yoru fan. **

**Based off of Ayumi Hamasaki's Rainy Day.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She moved silently through the barren streets of the quiet and dark soul society, keeping her head down and eyes from the harsh pouring rain. She hated the rain, but for right now, it was the only comfort she had.

Soi Fong held back the tears that threatened to come out; she was too prideful to cry right now.

Everything felt black and cruel, like tomorrow was another let down she had to live through. Her heart was aching as she watched the full moon mock her with its brilliant gleaming light as she felt like some dulled out light bulb. Even in the afterlife, the world was still a harsh and annoying place to live. Here in the soul society, she thought she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of betrayal and heartbreak. But it was all the same unfortunately.

"Why? Why would you just leave me here and not take me with you!" She fell onto her knees and clenched her fists, "I loved you."

_I'll take you in as my protégé! You'll make an excellent companion!_

Her words still rang in Soi Fong's ears, how sweet it was and the way she said them specifically to her. She had finally felt like she belonged somewhere and that someone was finally looking at her and not just around her shoulders.

But that was a vision lost forever in a sea betrayal. The rain was hard and cold. If she didn't get out soon, she'd get sick and have to watch the day go by slowly in bed with nothing to do but mourn.

"I can't move, I don't want to. Come back and take me with you; Yoruichi…"

It had been so long ago, yet it felt like moments back.

"Captain Soi Fong?"

She recognized that familiar, masculine voice. She averted her eyes to the right and saw a shadow standing right behind her. Already, she knew who the person was and didn't want to deal with him. She was in no mood to have small chit chat. Her Suzumebachi ready to strike down the victim down, until his hand gently placed itself on her shoulder.

"Go away Hisagi, or I'll rip you into shreds." It came out colder than expected.

However hesitant, he still pushed forward, "Captain, you should really get out of the rain or you'll catch a cold."

"You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know that?" Soi Fong looked up into the sky and sighed heavily, "I don't care, just let me stay here for a while, let the rain erase my everlasting pain."

Hisagi could tell there was something heavy bothering her, causing her grief and heartache. He walked around her to watch her breathe in deeply and exhale. He had always found her fascinating to watch. She was more beautiful when angry and sad; he had to admit, though she looked beautiful all the time. The rain washing down her face and down her captain cloak, created a hypnotizing silhouette. Her lips parted a little to let the droplets of water in, tempting him. He shook his head, casting aside those thoughts he shamefully dreamed of every night.

Soi Fong finally opened her eyes at stared right at Hisagi. It bothered her to know that wherever she was, so was he. Why was he doing this? He was still an under rank, to walk and talk to a captain of her stature was disrespectful. And yet, she didn't mind at all.

"I suppose you aren't going to leave until I come with you?"

He nodded his head, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Why do you care of what happens to me?"

"You've been acting strange lately; you've been avoiding the other captains and neglecting your duties. As captain you should-"

Soi Fong rose up quickly and grabbed Hisagi by the collar, "Don't talk to me like you know how I am, remember this," she slide the Suzumebachi against his cheek, earning her a shiver, "I can kill you with just a poke of my Suzumebachi; don't do anything you'll regret, learn you're place." She shoved him aside.

"I was only trying to help, you seem down is all."

"Of course I am, and obviously you aren't any help."

"Is that all you can do?" Lightning struck in the back ground, causing a split in the air, "Insult others?"

"What do you want Hisagi?" She sounded hopeless.

"Why don't we go somewhere dry for now?"

Soi Fong looked around her to make sure no one can see her talking to an under rank captain, "Fine, but just this once."

Hisagi led the way through allies and dark paths until they were standing on front of a small yet comfortable looking house, not too far away from the soul reaper academy. He opened the door for her, but she merely pushed him aside and strode into the dark, unlit house. It was warm inside, thankfully, now at least she didn't have to mourn in the freezing rain. He flicked on the lights and gestured for her to move into the dim lit waiting room where a warm tea pot and a set of cups were waiting for them.

Soi Fong took notice of this, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had this all planned out Hisagi."

"Actually, I was waiting for you." He set down his zenpaku-to against the wall and settled down on the tatami mats.

"Excuse me?" She still stood there staring at him.

"I've been meaning to speak with you," He poured her a cup of tea and held it her, "Soi Fong."

Normally, she would hit anyone who only addressed her in an informal manner, but something about the way he said her name made her shiver. She felt her heart racing a million miles, her face became red and it was harder to breathe. He had never looked at her in such an intimate way before. Clearing her throat, she reached out to take the cup, shaking at the same time. The hot tea felt nice within her cold hands, and she must admit it was relaxing to be inside rather than out. It was also comforting to know that someone was actually waiting for her.

_Hisagi…Wait no!_

She shook her head and quickly drank the tea, managing to burn her tongue, "Ow!"

Hisagi smirked, "Nice." He poured himself one and gazed at her.

_Why am I feeling like this? And with him of all people!_

"S-so you wanted to speak with me?" She tried her hide her nervousness but failed. His damn smirk made it hard for her to concentrate.

"I know what today is."

She looked down at her hands and felt that stab of pain drive into her chest, "Oh, you do?"

"Yes, the day Captain Yoruichi left with Captain Urahara." He took a sip of his tea and waited for her to respond.

"I don't want to talk about it, got that?" She spat the last part out.

"Well you complain and mope about it quite a lot, and especially every time that day comes around. Do you cling to it because it's the only memory you have left of her?"

He was really pushing it; he had no idea what destruction she was capable of. The tea reflected the anger in her eyes, but also the realization that it was true. She clung so deeply to her memories that it was tearing her apart. She glanced up at him and tried to study the facial expression he held.

"What are you implying?"

"That maybe, it's for the better that you move on. Everyone knows already what has happened, but they aren't looking back at that day, she was considered a traitor, so when a captain like you speak of her so fondly, they question whether-."

"They don't know her like I do!" She stood up and tossed the cup aside, "I love Yoruichi with every ounce of my heart and body. She means more to me than this damn position does!" Suddenly she collapsed, but was caught before hitting it, "They don't know her." Her voice was weak, and she felt frigid.

Hisagi looked down at her frail body and her innocent face. She looked so fragile and easy to break, the way she spoke about Yoruichi so much; he felt a pinch of jealousy. She would never love him in that way or speak of him so fondly. Her body was completely wet and she was shivering. He moved aside the strands of hair covering her face. Her skin felt soft under his touch, she was an intimidating beauty, capable of both awing and scaring any patron away. He was the only brave one to actually speak to her and live.

"I told you you'd catch a cold."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"I'll take you to a warmer room and give you some dry cloths."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. He smelt of rain and metal, a combination that always got her. He was warm and comforting, and she didn't want to lose it. Her hands traveled through his hair, playing with his locks, not realizing what she was doing, and sending messages to her carrier.

_Hisagi, why do you make me feel this way? You can't replace her, you can't._

But her body responded differently, it longed for him to hold her like this, making her feel safe and secure. She was breathing in and out, right next to his ear, making him stumble and grunt every now and then.

"Where are we?" She asked after they had stopped in a candle lit room.

"In my room."

She gulped and looked down, "Why here? Don't you have a spare room?"

"None of them are as warm as mine, plus you'll need all the heat you can get."

"Can't you just bring me some extra blankets?"

"Why are you being so impossible? It's just my room."

She didn't like where this was going. But she couldn't even speak that well so fighting back was out of the question. For now, she would begrudgingly comply with him. He set her down on the bed and threw a blanket over her; she quickly wrapped it around herself. She curled up into a shivering ball, burying her head in her arms.

"I'll get you some dry clothing."

"You do that, Hisagi."

He stopped in the middle of the door way to look back at her. He had longed for this moment, remembering back to the day when he first met her. She was battling a hollow with such profound skill and speed, he couldn't keep up. Even though she was a bit harsher than the others and more likely to insult him until there was nothing left; she had won him over that day. And now here she was, the Captain Soi Fong, in his bed and becoming sick.

"Well are you going to get it or what?" Apparently, she had caught him staring at her. He left in a hurry.

_Hm, stupid boy, who the hell does he think he is? Throwing me onto his bed, I'll make sure to leave plenty of germs for him to get sick!_

She couldn't move very well and coughed like her lungs were going to give out. But it didn't matter to her now. There were heavier things running through her mind.

Maybe he was right and she should move on, but in doing that she'd have to leave behind her memories, where they belonged; in the past. It wasn't like she was betraying anyone, though everyday she felt like she was doing just that to herself. Love was a complicated matter, something not many were blessed at doing well in. She was the perfect example; she fell in love with someone who left her behind.

The rain was picking up and soon thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. It looked to her like she was going to be stuck here for a while.

_Of all days for it to rain, it had to be today? And with him! I couldn't just turn into matter like everyone else does could I? I had to become a soul reaper damn it._

"Fucking rain, fucking thunder, fucking everything." She mumbled.

"Here," Hisagi finally showed up with a pair of black pants and an over sized black t-shirt, "They're a bit too big but they're better than you're wet cloths."

"Just shut up and give them to me." She tried to get up, but fell over in exhaustion. "This isn't going to work."

Hisagi cleared his throat and looked away, hiding his blush. He fumbled with the cloths in hand.

"What Hisagi? You got something to say, say it."

"Maybe I can help you."

"By?"

"Taking your clothes off and putting these on."

Soi Fong's face went from ghostly white to tomato red in a split second; she was certain he could hear her heart beating and see the sweat forming on her head, "U-um I don't think that would be a very good idea." But in the back of her mind, she was hoping to know what his hands on her body would feel like.

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to be doing anything else to your body."

Was he trying to joke with her? He was smirking, enjoying some pay back. She clenched her jaw and gave him a '_You-don't-know-who-you're-dealing-with' _glare. She sat up and raised her arms so that they held onto the bed post. She was going to get him for this.

"Alright then, do it." She said confidently.

Hisagi quietly sucked in a large gulp of air, started to untie her belt and pull her cloak off when she said into his ear, "Be careful, my skin is quite sensitive." She leaned back after being said.

He knew she was teasing him from the smirk on her face, but two could play at that, "Don't worry, I work well with the ladies."

"I'm sure you do, seeing as how there's a sixty-nine on your face; that must be a total babe magnet." She cracked out laughing.

"Actually it is, since you keep staring at it."

Soi Fong bit her tongue and quickly looked away, her smile wiped off her face. He had caught her there; at least she would stay quiet for a while. Now came the hard part; taking off her sorry excuse for a tank top and pants that revealed far too much for any man to resist. He took in another gulp of air and started pulling the tank top over her head, his fingers wanting to touch her skin badly.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." She said softly.

"It's too late for that." He said into the nap of her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine. As one hand was unraveling the tape that strapped on the tank, another was sliding up and down her smooth back.

_I should stop him…why won't my body move?_

Unfortunately for her, she was also enjoying the close contact. No one had ever touched her this way, or made her long for more like he did. A cold breeze indicated that her tank was off, quickly bringing down her hand to cover herself. Just as she was about to say something, a gentle grip on her chin turned her face to meet his.

"Hisagi…"

She was cut off when his lips crushed hers. They were soft and rough, gentle at first before she started to respond, then it became hungry and lustful. She was pulled under him as he moved her hands above her head with one hand and the other started to pull her pants down. A crimson blush formed against her cheeks, as her body started to respond in urgent ways. Now she was completely naked, save for her undergarments, and felt the exposure of the chilled air surrounding them. He traced a finger at the edge of her lacy material and easily pulled them off.

The rain in the background made it harder for her to think straight.

"Soi Fong, I need you to know this."

"Hm?"

"I…I've always been fond of you, the minute I saw you walk away from that battle with the hollow years ago, I knew I wanted you."

"Is that so?" She answered breathlessly.

"But I need to know before I continue, is this what you want too?"

Soi Fong looked up at him, into his needy eyes where she could see her reflection. Her face wet from rain and sweat. She wasn't that little girl anymore that followed Yoruichi around like she was god, now she was a powerful woman. One who could make any man bend to his knees. She couldn't live on the past anymore, she had to move on. It was unhealthy to mourn something that was inevitable and to never look into the future for hope. Hisagi was here in the present, willing to help her forget everything.

"I want this. Make me forget everything and start over again."

She pulled him down for another passionate and needy kiss. She parted her lips a little to let his tongue gently slide in before battling it out with hers. The sensation of his body rubbing up and down her naked form made her shudder in anticipation. She pulled his shirt over his head, ending their make out scene and rubbed her greedy hands gently up and down his hard torso. She could feel him shiver just from the slightest touch.

"You've wanted me for a while." She smirked.

"You know it." He smirked back.

He pulled his pants off in a swift movement and hovered over her petite form. She looked irresistible under him and panting all the while. Driving him mad with her exotic form, she looked about ready for anything. His hand slithered up to her right breast and gently rubbed it until she started moaning for more and leaning into his touch, sending him over the edge. He took the other into his mouth and swirled her nipple around with his tongue, she gripped his hair and breathed heavily into his ear.

She put his finger into his mouth and toyed with it, biting and sucking as he grunted with pleasure. She brought his hand down her stomach, toying with him. Her seductive eyes put him in a trance, begging for more. His knee nudged between her thighs, spreading them out. His mouth followed his hands, trailing butterfly kisses and love marks all the way down to her naval. His hand massaged her breast as he positioned himself over her, displaying all his glory for her eyes only. He groaned as her enticing fingers traced the scars on his chest, his entire body ached for release.

She lowered her gaze and found something waiting for her.

_It looks bigger than a hollow._

He leaned down into her hear panting; "Are you ready?"

She nodded in response and held her breathe.

He slowly eased inside her and felt him getting bigger the deeper as he went. She gasped in response and clutched the bed sheets. Her throat constricted, and she panted and moaned, yearning for more. He picked up speed until he felt her tightening around him, she felt warmer than the heat in the room. She was so tight it hurt; he clenched his teeth and whispered her name in a sinister way.

Her body felt like it was dying all over again. She felt detached, floating away to another world. When she cried his out his name and orgasm, he reached his peak as well and released inside her.

He rolled off her and onto his side, bringing her into his arms. She didn't look at him but rather at nothing, listening to the sound of water droplets fall from the sky and land on the roof.

"I won't forget this." She laughed breathlessly.

He smiled too, knowing that she learned to let go, "I wouldn't let you. I'm not going to leave."

"That's what they all say." She finally turned to look at him.

"You don't know that. I may not be a captain yet, but I know my place, and that's beside you."

"Idiot," Soi Fong laughed, "That's what I have a Lieutenant for." she kissed him softly on his forehead before they drifted soundly to sleep.

The harsh rain is preplaced by a gentle shower.

**

* * *

**

Ciao.


End file.
